


Blow out the Candles

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bukkake, Circle Jerk, Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Father/Son Incest, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Underage - Adult/Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's four-year old Keith's birthday party.He has one candle to blow for each year he's been alive.





	Blow out the Candles

Keith spun around.

A bright smile swept over his face, which reddened his chubby cheeks. A peek of a missing tooth appeared over his lips, while he hopped from foot to foot with little giggles, and his mussed hair fell about his forehead just over his blue-grey eyes. The cake stood on the kitchen table with large sponge layers, coated in rich icing just how he liked, but there were no candles to mark his fourth year this time around. He clapped his hands together.

Presents lay scattered across the lounge. The wrapping paper was flung to all corners, filling the small shack with glitter and gold, and his little heart raced in anticipation of playing with some of his new toys later that night . . . the long white plastic, the shaking stick, the strange clamps . . . Papa and Shiro promised to teach him how they worked. Keith ran forward where they stood with Coran and Lance. A large white sheet was thrown across the floor, so that nothing would get ‘dirty’, and Keith stood centre ready for all the attention.

He was naked in anticipation, with his bare body on full display. The cool desert air made his tiny nipples stand erect on his smooth chest, while hair hairless pee-pee hung between his legs over tight testicles, and a his pale skin flushed with arousal, as he licked at his lips and locked eyes with Shiro. He loved his big brother, who promised that they could share in their favourite game with their favourite people! Keith bounced again and asked:

“I have to blow out the candles, right?”

The four men dropped their gowns. Keith mewled and squeezed his legs together, as his pee-pee started to grow hard on sight of Shiro, and he swallowed hard as he saw that it was already erect and leaking pre-come at an astounding rate. It gushed from the slit with the familiar transparent liquid, which ran down the throbbing vein that stood out on the underside with prominence. The mushroom-like head almost invited him for a taste.

It looked just like Papa’s pee-pee – no . . . _‘cock’_. Keith giggled at the word recently learned, as he turned to look at the same cock nestled in an equally black thatch of tight curls, and it amazed him to see how it even curled in the same manner, with the same gushing of pre-come from the slit on top. They looked different to Lance, whose member was shorter and much fatter and bore a flattened head as the pre-come slowly beaded at the tip. Coran was still slowly hardening, even as he played with his rather average cock.

“I can eat the cake when I blow out the candles?”

“Sure thing, Keith,” chirped Shiro.

“You have four candles, because you’re four,” added Papa. “Shiro showed you how to play with grown-man cocks, right? Do you know about the icing that shoots out when you make them very happy? The happier the cock, the more icing they make.”

“Ah, he’s such a cute wee lad!” Coran beamed bright. “If he were a _little_ older, I’d have invited Lotor to have a little poke at those cute little cheeks! I think a birthday is the best time to initiate the little fellow into love-making, but – ah – he’s a bit too small, yes? Do you think we ought to just stick to what he knows? A bit of the _you-know-what_?”

“So long as I get first go at his mouth, dude,” said Lance.

Lance strode before Keith. He grabbed the base of his cock and aimed it at plump lips, where the dripping slit rubbed against Keith’s lower lip and left a shimmer trail, and – with a moan – Keith extended his tongue and licked at the head with a curious tongue and open mouth. He mewled at the bittersweet taste of pre-come, before slowly running his tongue from base to the very underside of the head, and repeating the motion several times. Low hisses escaped Lance who bucked and thrust against him, while Papa and Shiro came either side.

The pre-come started to move a little faster, as Keith wrapped his lips around the warm head, and his pupils blew wide as his cock grew achingly hard, while he suckled and slurped at what was offered. He pulled back to blow cool air over saliva-soaked skin, before nibbling very carefully along the foreskin with mewls of pleasure. Coran stood behind him, before dropping onto his knees and smearing his cock over Keith’s back.

It was like velvet over steel, but so impossibly warm. Keith knelt on all fours, as he thrust his buttocks out to Coran, and – hearing a heavy ‘quiznak’ – a low giggle escaped his lips, while Coran pressed his plump buttocks together and rammed his cock between them. He used the two cheeks for friction and pressure, while rutting like a dog with possessive growls, and Keith’s giggles were only stopped as Lance shoved his cock deep into his mouth, until the head pressed against the back of his throat. The scent of sex and sweat filled his mind.

“I just want to bite this arse,” murmured Coran.

“Get in line,” gasped Lance. “Holy shit, he’s fucking perfect!”

The pubic hairs tickled at Keith’s nose. He struggled to raise both hands without falling, so Lance used his hands to grasp under his sweating armpits and keep him in the doggy-position while Coran fucked between his cheeks, and soon loud grunts filled the air, as sweat dripped down the backs of both adults. The cock filled his mouth so completely that drool escaped and ran down the low-hanging balls, while his ruby lips darkened and shimmered with the pre-come that coated them. He glanced up with blown pupils.

“Oh God, I’m not going to last,” choked Lance.

Keith grabbed at Papa and Shiro. Tiny fingers wrapped around their members, as he jerked them with tiny upward motions that he knew Shiro enjoyed, while his thumb dipped into the slit and smeared the weeping pre-come about the head. He slurped and choked on Lance’s penis, as his gag reflex constricted around the head with a pulsating motion, and Lance – now screaming out with pleasure – thrust into him fast and hard. Keith groaned. Lance screamed:

“Fuck, I’m coming. _I’m coming_!”

The groans from Keith sent tiny vibrations over the cock inside him, which was enough for Lance to finally break . . . _a loud scream hurting his ears, fingers buried into his hair and hurting his head, no longer support for his weight as he fell choking onto a spurting cock_. . . Lance barely pulled out in time to get most of the ropes of come over his face and chest, but Keith knew not to swallow from the rules of the game. He instead spat out the delicious nectar and smeared it over his body with a low hum, as he fluttered his eyelashes.

“I want more,” mewled Keith.

Lance spurted a few last small bursts of come. A few caught in his black hair and matted it with white streaks, while another shot over his eye and brought tears with the sting, and he screwed it shut and hoped he would be allowed to wipe it away before it dried and crusted and became difficult to clear his vision. Lance collapsed and panted for breath, but – luckily – he raised his legs and pressed them together, so Keith could lie against the natural slope and be supported as he jerked both father and brother on his either side.  

A little come still puddle underneath his tongue, as Keith swirled it about his mouth and expertly used his hands to bring great pleasure, and – catching his breath – he inhaled the heavy scent of sex that pervaded the air around their group. Coran was quiet when he came. A simply hiss of air, as bursts of come flooded between his cheeks and then shot over his lower back, and Keith lost his breath at how erotic was the sensation of warm come.

Rough and callused hands ran over his sides, as Coran struggled to catch his breath, before a finger traced patterns in the come . . . it felt like a word . . . ‘slut’. . . Keith opened his mouth to ask, but a burst of come came from Papa and caught him right on his tongue. He threw up a hand out of instinct, letting go of the cock that shook with spasms, and the come coated his arm and sides instead, until he felt covered all over by the ‘man seed’ that – before tonight – only Shiro fed him when in desperate need of that sweet liquid. He gasped.

“My turn,” growled Shiro.

Keith felt the come coursing through the cock. He knelt upright and wrapped both hands around the monstrous member, while it spat white hot come straight at his chest, and – as it dribbled and ran down his chest in rivulets – he used it for lubrication to jerk his own tiny member, while letting out consistent and continuous cries . . . _‘uh, uh, uh, oh, uh’_. . . his orgasm shot through him with an intensity unlike anything before experienced.

He was covered in the come of men, while staring at the dribbling slit of his brother’s rapidly deflating cock, and the taste of salty semen was heavy on his tongue, while flashes and explosions of colour filled his vision. He struggled to control his racing heart, as his lungs seized and all breath left him in a great rush. Every nerve was alive with a great flame of heat, while pleasure caused every muscle to tighten and cramp until they locked in place and his toes curled and knuckles turned white. He choked on saliva and semen.

Finally, he collapsed . . .

The glorious afterglow washed over him, as he murmured broken and contented. He smiled lazily as his senses returned and his fingers lazily traced and stroked through the come over his flesh, and he rolled onto his back and spread his legs with a moan. The winking hole faced Shiro, who promise – _swore on his life_ – to be the one to soon take his virginity and finally make him a man and an equal, and Keith wondered if it could ever be that good, as nothing in his life could compete to the orgasm that now let him boneless and limp.

He writhed and mewled on the sheets, while Lance grew hard again and knelt astride his head, and Keith immediately went to work on his cock, hoping to get more come from the tip, while one hand rested on a thick and hair thigh, but the other . . . he ran it down his chest and collected the come as he went, before sliding it between his thighs and teasing his hole. He traced patterns around the rim and pulled back panting from Lance’s cock.

“I want more,” whispered Keith. “I want more . . .”


End file.
